


Day 1: (Wager): ‘Do You Wanna Make a Wager?’

by ChiaraCremebrulune



Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: (Mentions of sex), (Slight langue warning), Gravepainters, Gravepainters This has slight mentions of naughtiness so be careful, La Muerte/Xibalba - Freeform, Other, Song Parody, Song fic, Xibalba/La Muerte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraCremebrulune/pseuds/ChiaraCremebrulune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-A Book of Life/Frozen Song Parody that was supposed to be ironic but then wasn’t. (And then decided to be dedicated to the-musical-cc ♥) </p><p>Made for 'Megades does Gravepainters month' on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: (Wager): ‘Do You Wanna Make a Wager?’

**'Do You Wanna Make a Wager?'**

**For Gravepainters month, Day 1. : Wager**

**(You all know what this is, so let's just get it over with).**

 

_XIBALBA:_

 

_Muertita?_

_Do you you wanna make a wager?_

_Choose a champion, let's play!_

_It's cold and vile and my heart is torn_

_Mi amor_

_Let's trade lands right away!_

_We used to be fuck buddies_

_That arrangement stopped_

_So, I beg you, let's spice things up!_

 

_Do you wanna make a wager?_

_How bout' another little wager?_

 

 

_LA MUERTE (thinking):_

 

_He really is cute when he begs …_

 

_LA MUERTE (speaking): What exactly did you have in mind?_

 

_ XIBALBA: * _ **_laughs*_ **

 

[Laughter transitions to years later after the bull ring incandescent]

 

_XIBALBA:_

 

_It looks like victory is mine now!_

_That poor kid never had a chance!_

_Just call my name dear_

_And I'll be there with_

_Our favorite vintage of_

_'Sabor De Romance!'_

_Because it does get rather lonely_

_The Forgotten's gloom_

_And listening_

_As they go_

“ _Ay ay ay ay!”_

 

_FORGOTTON: (Ay ay ay ay!)_

 

_XIBALBA: (To Forgotten) Hang in there, José._

 

_XIBALBA (To La Muerte): At least we did have a good game, though …_

 

 

_LA MUERTE: Nuh uh, Xibalba, it's not over ..._

 

_[And a badly written parody gets interrupted by 'Creep' by Radio Head]_

 

 

 

_XIBALBA: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_

 

 

_LA MUERTE: Another song that Idina Menzel can sing better than you, my love..._

 

 

_XIBALBA ( thinking grumpily ): It's supposed to be baby Kristin Bell singing, Muerte Mouse …_

 

 

 

_[CUT TO AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE WITH CHAKAL AND THEY'RE WATCHING THE WEDDING, BLAH BLAH]_

 

 

 

_XIBALBA'S INNER MONOLOUGE:_

 

_Catrina ..._

_I wish that I could kiss your hand now_

_Sartana is asking where we've been_

_Manolo's courage helped me think this through_

_Will you allow me to_

_Repent my sins?_

_Now that I know you deserve better_

_Than the likes of me_

_Would you ever forgive this fool?_

 

_XIBALBA (Speaking) [To La Muerte]:_

 

_Ah,well …_

 

_XIBALBA (Speaking) [To La Muerte]:_

 

_I believe you won the wager …_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this is the only Frozen Joke I will ever make with Book of Life ever b/c the other to I’m completing need visual aids and I can’t draw. Also, this wasn’t supposed to full length let alone serious but then I thought of the Sartana part and sort of melted [bad pun not intended] and now here we are. Yes, Idina Menzel did do her own rendition of 'Creep’ by radio head: https://youtu.be/0ZcKDoESbao?t=2m47s The 'Meurte Mouse’ joke is from Jorge’s twitter: https://twitter.com/mexopolis/status/604686449976471552 And I just wrote an entire song parody based around the joke of our favorite God’s being fuck buddies during Husbando’s banishment, so while this will be in the Gravepainters tag (because it’s tame) I think I’ll think I’ll also put in gravexpainters and under read more just to be safe and everyones happy. And I’ll finally have something to put on fanfic and ao3 while I’m working on bigger projects. If I had any problems with punctuation or anything, (though I don’t think that I did) please let me know and I’ll fix it. Because I’ve been a brat, this fic/song thingy is dedicated to the-musical-cc I hope that she likes it. <3


End file.
